Frozen: A Different Perspective
by marvelousgameofdisneythrones
Summary: Frozen, as seen by Aksel, brother to Nikolaus, the King of the Northern Alliance. He has been sent to Elsa's coronation with instructions to establish new ties with Arendelle. What happens next, no one saw coming. What role does Aksel play, and will he have to compromise his honor to help Arendelle? Find out in this short supplement to the movie and prelude to Ice and Wind.
1. Stonewell, Capitol, Northern Alliance

**Author's Note: This is my supplement to Disney's Frozen. Other than my OC's, I claim no rights to the characters. That said, this story precedes my story Frozen 2: Ice and Wind. Once you are done here, please check out my other stories!**

* * *

"Sire, the envoy says his King will only negotiate with you. Any other representative will not be dealt with," Aaron, the scribe, informed King Nikolaus. "He says they grow tired of waiting, and if you do not meet with them, they intend to create difficulties for everyone on the eastern shore."

Nik held his head in his hands. He disliked what was happening on the eastern shores of the kingdom, and negotiations with this sore spot, if successful, could put an end to it. Unfortunately this King held strongly to the old ways, where kings could settle differences face to face. Finally he looked around the table. "Alright. I will leave tomorrow. Johan, Aksel," he indicated his brothers, "I would have you both with me, along with whatever guards you think may be needed."

"Absolutely," Johan replied. "I believe no more than twenty men should suffice to escort the Storm King across his own lands," he smiled, knowing any escort would just be for show.

Aaron cleared his throat. "Sire, there is one other matter to discuss," he said hesitantly.

Nik turned back to his scribe, disdain on his face. "And what is that, Aaron? Something I'd rather be doing, from the tone of your voice," he guessed.

"Indeed. We received today a letter from the kingdom of Arendelle. It seems the eldest daughter of their late King and Queen has come of age, and her coronation is in one week. They do not expressly ask for an envoy, but it indicates that one would be welcome," he summarized.

Nik thought for a moment. "It would be good to send someone. Their castle gates have been closed for over a decade. We may be able to renew communications with them if the right person went." He sighed. "I would so much rather go. Aksel, you will go in my place."

"M-me?" Aksel stammered. This was the first time he was being sent somewhere without one of his brothers. "Are you sure, brother? I mean, surely Johan, or someone else..." he trailed off when Nik locked his eyes on him.

"I need Johan with me. You are an excellent warrior and brother, Aksel," he began, trying to reassure him. "But you are also charismatic, and have better people skills than most. As a Prince of the realm, any verbal agreements you may be able to make will hold sway. Since I cannot go, you are my best option. Besides, you will probably accomplish more than you realize."

Aksel thought for a moment, then nodded slowly. "Alright, Nik. I'll do it. I'll leave for Karland in the morning to make preparations."

Nik turned back to the Small Council seated at the table. "If there is nothing else for today, I suggest we adjourn. We all have a great deal to accomplish." With that he rose and left the room, Johan fast on his heels to prepare for their journey east.

Aksel remained seated for a time after everyone had left. He couldn't believe it. His first official envoy without one of his older brothers, and it was to a coronation. Well, at least there would be food and a party. Perhaps he could open communications back up. Arendelle had closed itself off from the rest of the world suddenly when he was a child, and no one quite understood why. He knew every other kingdom would be there, vying for attention and trying to reestablish communications as well, so he'd have his work cut out for him.

He left the Small Council chambers and headed to his room to pack. As he walked, a thought hit him: this was just going to be another battleground, but of the mind. His weapons would be words, his armor his court mask. From his travels with Nik and Johan, and the various visitors the North had received over the years, he already knew how most of these envoys would operate. So his strategy would actually be very simple: observe who was present, stay close to the Queen at the reception, and listen to what others tried. When it was to be his turn, he would just have to turn on the charm and avoid the pitfalls of all the other envoys.

Oh yes, he could do this. He might be a soldier at heart, but a good soldier is also smart. He knows his battlefield, knows his own strengths, and understands his opponents. He might not know the royal family in Arendelle, but he was certain he could learn enough to serve his brother well.

By the end of the next day, Aksel was boarding a ship for Arendelle. Karbane, the Lord of the harbor at Karland, had made sure to obtain the fastest, best appointed ship once he heard Aksel's plan. As a precaution, most of the sailors on board were also trained soldiers, just in case. Karbane was not about to allow his King's youngest brother to step into another kingdom without protection.

Aksel had thanked Karbane heartily, and as he inspected the ship he found he was quite impressed. It was very sleek, and very new. The shipbuilder in Karland was not afraid to try new techniques in his designs, and this ship was a marvel. Light and fast, well armed, yet from a distance appeared to be just another merchant ship. They should have no trouble on this voyage. He just hoped Nik would also be successful quelling the trouble on the eastern shores.

He went below to his cabin after they set sail, and began to settle in for the voyage. Intending to be prepared, he had brought along his sword and his boot dagger, but he had also brought along several books. These included a brief history of the region, detailing various royal houses, wars, alliances, and the like. He intended to be as mentally prepared as possible, since he would be more likely to end up in a battle of wills and knowledge than of swords. As dusk fell, he settled into his bunk with one of those books and began to read.


	2. Arendelle, the City Docks

Arendelle truly was beautiful, Aksel noted. The landscape was amazing, and the waterfall provided an amazing backdrop for the city. As a soldier, he also appreciated the beauty of the surrounding barrier wall, which extended well into the water and created a relatively small entrance. It was a sound defense for a fjord, and several in the North had similar barriers.

As he disembarked, he was welcomed heartily to the city. He paused as he walked off the dock, noting the small open markets and shops. In front of one shop he witnessed a blonde haired man sharing a carrot with what appeared to be his pet reindeer. 'Odd,' he thought to himself. 'I'm not sure I would envy whoever he goes home to every night.'

He continued into the city and toward the gates of the castle, making note of the envoys present. There was the Duke of Weaseltown (actually Weselton, but their reputation provided the former nickname), and over there was the French ambassador. He saw the Irish and Spanish ambassadors dreaming of what the princesses looked like. Over by the stable, he saw the Southern Isles envoy renting a horse. 'Figures. Those brothers always have to try to show off,' he smirked at his own thought and continued on.

Soon, the gates opened. He followed the throng of people along the causeway, and noticed a girl about his own age singing and walking along the railing. She seemed overly enthusiastic about the day, and her dress of greens fluttered about as she bounded along the walkway. He couldn't help but smile at the energy the strawberry blonde girl exuded, and he continued on his way after she disappeared through one of the open markets.

When he entered the outer gates, he looked up and caught a glimpse of the soon-to-be Queen. Her hair was almost white, and she looked the part with the long purple cape draped over her shoulders. He now had his target for the evening, and he hoped to be able to spend some time talking to her, and forging new ties between the North and Arendelle.

Everyone made their way to the chapel. It was not large by Northern standards, but then, with the expansiveness of some territories, it was necessary to have large halls that could easily accommodate most of a town. It was well appointed though, and very well lit. He chose a seat by the wall about halfway back, close enough to see everything yet a position where few would notice if he turned to study the crowd.

When the ceremony began, he rose with the assembly. Here, his family's height served him well; he could easily see over most others, and watched as the new Queen walked down the aisle, followed by the girl in the green dress he had seen earlier. 'Ah! So that is the younger Princess!' he thought to himself. That explained her exuberance earlier; she was finally going to get to have a party. He understood that joy all too well.

The priest instructed them all to sit, and the ceremony began. It wasn't a long ceremony, but it was steeped in tradition. He couldn't help but notice the uneasiness in the Queen's face when she turned, holding the emblems of her office in her bare hands. She almost looked as if she were in pain. Nik sometimes had a similar look on his face when he was trying not to have an outburst as a child, he remembered. And the hair on the back of his neck also pricked up whenever one of those outbursts was near, just as it was now. Having been around magic for eighteen years, he knew what it felt like. He quickly glanced around the room, looking for anything unusual. Seeing nothing, he turned back to face the Queen. As the priest finished the prayer, the Queen quickly set everything down and pulled her gloves back on, the look of pain now gone, replaced by a warm smile. He brushed off his sudden unease; maybe the scepter was just heavy, and her expression just triggered an involuntary response.

A short time later, all the guests had gathered in the great hall for the reception and party. Outside, food and drink were being served to the citizens. Aksel stood off to the side, keeping an eye out for the Queen and the Princess while catching up with the envoys from Denmark and Russia. He had always enjoyed visiting those two kingdoms (well, Russia was more like an empire, but a desolate one), and the envoys remembered him well. From their stories, the world was enjoying a long stretch of peace, but the Russian envoy mentioned he had heard a rumor that a few kingdoms might be looking to expand their borders. Aksel filed that bit of information away; Nik would want to know that, even if it was just a rumor.

A lively song picked up, and Aksel invited the Russian's wife, Natasha, to join him for a dance. It wasn't a long song, but upbeat enough to leave them panting and smiling. As he returned her to her husband, he noticed the Queen and Princess having what appeared to be a small argument. That would not do. If the Queen was distressed, his job would be that much harder. He was going to have to talk to her sooner than he planned.

Aksel took his leave of the Russians and the Danes, and made his way to where the Queen was standing. He overheard the end of their argument.

"It just CANT!" The Queen exclaimed. She lowered her head, obviously trying to concentrate. Whatever was going on between them seemed to be a rather sore spot for them both.

"Excuse me for a minute," the Princess barely whispered as she walked away. The Queen looked after her for a moment, then lowered her eyes once more.

Aksel watched as the Princess, Anna, tripped and was caught by the Southern Isles envoy, the youngest of the litter, Hans. He shook his head, then turned his focus on the Queen. Putting on his amused court mask, he moved toward her, standing below the raised dias. He felt his skin prickling again, but brushed it off as nerves. "Queen Elsa?" When she turned to face him, she quickly put on a smile. He returned it brightly and bowed. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Aksel, of the Northern Alliance. I am here on behalf of my brother, King Nikolaus. He sends his regards, and wishes he could have attended himself," he finished carefully. He would not spoil the night with troubles that did not concern her.

"Prince Aksel, welcome to Arendelle," the Queen answered warmly. "I hope you are enjoying yourself?"

"Indeed, your majesty. You have a lovely kingdom. I have never travelled here before, so this is quite an opportunity for me," he went on. "Everyone is excited to be here, celebrating your coronation."

She smiled once again. "Thank you for the compliments, Prince Aksel. How fares the Northern Alliance these days?" She asked, seeming to want to change the subject.

He obliged her. "The North is enjoying one of its longest stretches of peace and prosperity in history. Our father did much to bring a lasting peace to the kingdom, and under my brother's leadership, we have flourished and become nearly self sufficient. We strive to keep good relations with our neighboring kingdoms as well. Which actually brings me to the purpose of my visit," he trailed off slightly, waiting for her permission to continue.

She looked at him intently, obviously judging him and guessing at his intentions. Under her stare, his skin prickled yet again. "And what purpose would that be, Prince Aksel?" she asked pointedly.

He hesitated for only a moment. "The North would like to open relations with Arendelle. We are not asking for formal trade agreements, or even a permanent embassy, but open lines of communications. Our King wishes to be kept informed of events around the region, as he believes a prepared kingdom is a safe kingdom. In return, he often sends out communications to other kingdoms detailing the developments of others, so that we may all be kept informed and prepared," he finished, hoping she understood what he was asking.

"So," she answered, "the Northern Alliance would like open communications? Does King Nikolaus fancy himself a guardian of the realm? He seems to be taking on a lot of responsibility with these actions."

"Oh no, Queen Elsa. We in the North do not see ourselves as guardians of anyone but our own people. We just believe that everyone has equal rights to know what is happening, and that as rulers it is our responsibility to be as informed as possible," he replied. "Please do not see this as an attempt to control anyone, but more of an offer of any assistance Arendelle might need in the future, regardless of what that assistance may be."

She watched him closely, and he struggled to keep his face impassive. The prickling sensation had passed, though, and his concentration was no longer at stake. Finally, she smiled at him and nodded. "I am agreeable to those terms, Prince Aksel. Please, visit with Kai before you leave. He will make arrangements."

He smiled warmly at her and bowed deeply. "Thank you, Queen Elsa. My brother will be most pleased to hear that. I wish you the best." With that, he turned and made his way to where Kai stood talking with some other delegates. As it turned out, it was the Russian delegates, who were most pleased that another kingdom was interested in sharing information in the network of communications Nikolaus had worked so hard to establish.

As they talked details and what information was expected and could be shared, Aksel noted that Princess Anna had returned, with Prince Hans in tow. They both were smiling broadly. 'This might get interesting,' he thought to himself, and turned part of his attention to them while remaining engaged with Kai.

After a few moments, he overheard the Queen inform a few guards that the party was over and the gates were to close. This grabbed his attention more fully, especially since he could feel that prickling sensation of magically charged air. He wasn't sure where it was coming from, but it was definitely growing in strength, and this time he was sure it was not just in his mind. He watched the Queen and Princess argue, and as it intensified he moved instinctively between them and the group he was with.

"What are you so afraid of!?" Princess Anna screamed at her sister.

He felt the surge in the air an instant before it was released. "I said ENOUGH!" Queen Elsa shouted, magic releasing wildly from her outstretched hand as she spun. A semicircle of ice spikes formed immediately on the floor between her and the rest of the room. He hadn't been sure what form the magic would take, but now he deeply wished his brother had come instead.

The Duke mumbled something about sorcery, and the Queen fled the room. The Duke, his men, then Anna and Hans all chased after her. Knowing he could do nothing against an uncontrolled blast of magic like that, he moved to the wall of ice and began smashing it further open so everyone could exit the room.

When he got outside, the first thing he saw was the jaggedly frozen fountain. The second thing he noticed was the snow falling from the sky. 'Oh, this does not bode well,' he thought to himself. Looking around, he watched as Princess Anna announced that Hans was in charge, then left to look for her sister...alone. He strode to Hans and the Duke. 'Prince Hans, as a fellow member of a ruling family, and one experience in trying events, may I offer you some council?" he asked hurriedly.

Hans looked at him impassively, though the gleam in his eyes almost looked like a man gloating. "You may. Might I have your name?"

"Prince Aksel, youngest brother to King Nikolaus of the Northern Alliance. In my experience, when unexpected events arise that threaten the safety of the public, it is best to first make safe the city. Increase patrols to prevent looting as well as to watch for approaching dangers. Given that it is snowing and getting cold, it would be prudent to send out teams to harvest firewood, since I doubt there is much of a stockpile at this time of year," he said, drawing on his experience and training as both a soldier and a commander.

Hans looked at him skeptically, but nodded. "Sound advice. We will begin with those preparations. Is there any other council?" he asked, looking to the other delegates.

Some murmured that the Queen should be hunted down, but Aksel raised his voice in opposition. "No. This is uncontrolled magic. She is not a monster, just...wild. I recommend we dedicate our men and time immediately to the city, and once the city is safe, we send out scouting parties to find both the Princess and the Queen," he argued, looking pointedly at Hans. "The Princess should not have left without an escort. There are other dangers in the wild besides the Queen, especially for an unarmed Princess."

Hans squared off against him. "I trust Princess Anna's judgement. She would not have left alone if she felt she would be in danger."

Aksel took a moment to size up Hans. Judging that now was not the time for this fight, he backed down. "Fine. I will see to the assignment of patrols. I also volunteer my own men to augment the city's guards." With that, he turned and went to find the captain of his ship, and to fetch supplies, including his weapons, from the ship. As he left, he overheard Hans ordering that the castle be opened and heated for any who needed shelter, as well as the distribution of warm clothing. 'At least he is getting that right,' Aksel thought to himself as he left.


	3. Aksel's ship, frozen at Arendelle

He watched as the men scrambled about, collecting arms and armor, along with food supplies, blankets, and other useful items. He had already strapped on his sword and boot knife, and collected what other items he thought he might need.

"A day, maybe two, that's all I'm giving him," Aksel told his captain. "After that, we will go find the Princess. She should not have left alone." He was still angry with Hans for letting Anna, who he claimed to love, leave without an escort.

"Are you sure it is wise to go against his orders, sire?" his captain asked. "The Princess did leave him in charge, and therefore he makes the decisions."

Aksel looked at the captain, sizing him up. He could see in his eyes that the man would take orders from him no matter what Hans commanded, and that comforted him. Karbane had made a good choice in this man. "Captain, he might be in charge of Arendelle, but he is not in charge of me. I take orders from only two people. My brothers. In their absence, any men of the North follow my lead." He was letting the authority in his voice show through, drawing on his training to cover the nervousness he felt inside.

"Captain, Prince Aksel, we have collected everything we can carry. Anything else must remain on the ship," one of the sailors informed them.

"Alright then. Let's make for shore," Aksel commanded. "Captain, I want you and your best man with me at all times. The rest of you, report to the captain of the city guard. He will have your assignments. Let's move out!"

When they arrived back at shore, Aksel and his escort entered the castle. He knew his added weaponry drew stares and comments, but he didn't care. Whenever a situation became unpredictable, it was better to be prepared for anything than to be caught off guard.

As they walked, he thought back over the events of the last day. He should have trusted his instincts in the chapel. He should have realized someone here in Arendelle had magical powers. When he felt it in front of the Queen, he should have realized it was her. He felt guilty, like he somehow could have prevented this whole situation.

After being around magic for eighteen years, he had become attuned to that charge the air gained as the magic rose. He had no magic powers himself, but Nik was known as the Storm King for a reason; he could control storms, and create wind and lightning with a thought. It had taken his brother years to fully control it, but their father had been very supportive and made sure he and Johan were around to know the signs. It had saved them many times before Nik figured out how to control his power.

When he entered the meeting room where Hans had assembled everyone, he found them going over plans of where to harvest firewood. Several lumberers where offering advice on the best forests to harvest from. Two of them insisted that they should be reimbursed for their time, despite Hans' protests. As more of the lumberers ganged up, Aksel moved beside Hans and raised his voice, "Gentlemen, I cannot believe what I am hearing. Your country is in a state of emergency, and all you can think about is lining your own pockets. Whatever happened to loyalty and patriotism? Prince Hans has ordered that you are to harvest the wood and provide it freely to whoever needs it. In the North, if such a command were issued, failure to obey would be punished by death. Immediately." With the last statement he looked each lumberers in the eye, letting the seriousness of his voice sink in. He hoped none called his bluff, as death wasn't the penalty, but the loss of one's business was, which could amount to the same thing in the end.

The lumberers each bowed their heads and offered their apologies in turn, then filed out to begin their work. Hans turned to Aksel, "Thank you for that, Aksel. They have been in here all morning badgering me about payment for their services instead of out bringing in much needed wood."

Aksel nodded, "Sometimes it is necessary to bluff in times like these. We would not put anyone to the sword for failing to collect firewood, but their business would be given over to someone who would do it. That can be a fate worse than death to some," he informed him.

He noticed Hans once again sizing him up. "You are more cunning than you let on, Prince Aksel. Will you assist us in keeping the city safe by keeping tabs on the city guards?"

Aksel smiled. "Already done, Hans. My men are working with the city guards as we speak. Patrols are working even now, assisting those that need it. The city will be secure in a few hours. At that point we should consider sending scouts to find the missing Queen and Princess."

Hans nodded. "We will discuss that later. Right now, we should head out and distribute warm clothes to any who need it, and spread the word that the castle is open for those who do not have warm shelter." He turned and headed out the door, collecting a stack of cloaks as he went.

Aksel was the last to leave the room. He was not sure about Hans, but for the moment the man seemed to have the kingdom's best interests in mind. Determined to keep an eye on him, Aksel grabbed the last of the cloaks and followed the rest outside.

* * *

**Author's note: More adventure to come! Will Aksel learn the truth about the Duke or Hans in time? Will he make any difference for the Queen or Anna? Find out in upcoming chapters.**

**i know, you've all watched the movie. We know how it ends. Remember that this is from an OC's perspective. He's just showing us what went on behind the scenes. **


	4. Arendelle, the city proper

Aksel walked along with his Captain and escort, passing out cloaks to the citizens of Arendelle. He smiled at each one, assuring them that the castle would remain open for any who needed it. When their supply of cloaks ran out, they made their way back toward the castle, where they came across the Duke and Hans arguing.

"I will not hesitate to defend Arendelle from treason!" He heard Hans shout.

That took the Duke aback. "Treason?" He stammered, bumping into his guards.

Suddenly, a riderless horse appeared, frightened and stomping about. Hans caught it and managed to calm it enough for everyone to realize it was princes Anna's. Murmurs went up around the proper, wondering where the Princess was. Aksel stared hard at Hans. 'It is as I feared,' he thought to himself. 'Now they are both missing.'

"Princess Anna is in trouble! I need volunteers to help me find her!" Hans shouted. Several guards spoke up, willing to go. The Duke volunteered his two men, then muttered something to the two of them.

Aksel stepped forward. "I will ride with you, Hans. We track things often in the North, even through snowstorms such as this." To himself, he thought 'And we wouldn't be going at all if you had sent an escort with her. So much for loving her.'

They mounted horses and rode out immediately. Hans led them along the road at first, but the trail quickly began to erode. "Anyone have an idea to make this easier?" someone muttered.

Aksel was riding next to Hans, and drew up his reins. "Prince Hans, we should follow the horse's path. It will at least get us to where they were separated, and will give us some clue as to where she went."

"Are you sure, Prince Aksel?" Hans questioned. "We might do better to follow the road."

Aksel turned and locked eyes with Hans. "I have tracked men and game through worse storms than this with my brothers, Hans. We have a path that will get us close to her last known whereabouts. We should follow it. If we do not, it could be days before we find her, and she could be dead by then." With that, Aksel turned and rode off the road, following the Princess's path into the hills. Hans, at a loss for words, motioned for the others to follow.

They rode in silence for a time, each man keeping an eye out for movement. Eventually, the horse's trail ended in a massive tamping of the snow. Aksel dismounted and studied the area. "Something startled the horse," he indicated where it had pranced around, "and the Princess was thrown. She continued on foot. See here, one set of prints, small feet, but the snow all around them is disturbed, as if by a dress. We follow these from here." He remounted his horse and looked to Hans, giving him the opportunity to be the leader again.

"Lead on, Prince Aksel," Hans indicated. "You are our tracker. I hope you can get us to the Princess quickly, and before she is harmed." With that, Aksel spurred his horse, following Anna's path.

They crossed several hills in silence, when the trail suddenly stopped. Aksel dismounted again, looking around. He moved to where the prints ended, and noticed some fabric stuck in the tree. "Look here. This was part of her cloak." He looked around some more, searching, then pointed down the hill. "She fell here, and landed in that creek. She probably headed toward that column of smoke."

"Then let's move," Hans ordered. He spurred his horse, and the others followed, leaving Aksel to scramble onto his horse and catch up.

The smoke turned out to be a small trading post. Aksel went inside with Hans, who instructed the others to look around for any sign of the Princess. Inside, they were greeted by an interesting fellow.

"Yoo hoo! Big summer blowout!" The man called enthusiastically. Judging from his attire, he was the proprietor, Oaken. "Vat may I help you vith?"

Hans spoke first. "Yes, have you seen a young woman recently? We are searching for the Princess of Arendelle."

Oaken nodded. "Yes. She vas here just yesterday, asking aboot the Queen. A young man took her to the source of this storm."

"And where would that be, sir?" Aksel asked quickly.

"I think he said de North Mountain. Yes, dat is vere dey ver headed," Oaken told them.

Hans and Aksel looked at one another, thanked Oaken and hurried back outside. "Our destination is the North Mountain," Hans told the group. "Who knows the way?"

"I do, my lord," one of the guards answered. "I was raised not too far from it."

"Then lead us there, quickly," Hans ordered. "We don't have any time to waste."

They all spurred their horses, kicking up the snow behind them as they hurried toward their destination.

* * *

**Author's note: Keep checking back to see what happens to Aksel, and how he interacts with the group and the Queen.**


	5. The North Mountain

"But no harm is to come to the Queen," Hans ordered the group. Aksel dismounted with the rest of them, and moved toward the staircase. Before any of them reached it, a large snow beast rose up, blocking their path. It attacked, and their spears and crossbow bolts only angered it more. Aksel and Hans had drawn their swords as well.

Looking up, Aksel watched as the Duke's men slipped past and ran up the stairs after the Queen. He now understood what the Duke had told them; he wanted the Queen dead for her actions at her coronation. He couldn't let that happen.

Hans had fallen under the monster, so Aksel took an opportunity to slash at it quickly, distracting it and allowing Hans to roll to his feet. Hans acted fast, slicing cleanly through its leg and dashing toward the stairs, calling everyone else with him. Suddenly, the beast lashed out, nearly pulling Hans off with him. Aksel and a guard reached Hans first, pulling him back to safety.

They all charged into the palace and toward the sounds of a battle.

They reached the upper level in time to see Elsa about to push one thug off the balcony with her magic. "Queen Elsa!" Hans shouted. "Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

That gave her pause. The expression on her face, from what Aksel could see, was one of confusion. He almost said something, when movement caught his eye. Hans saw it at the asme moment, but reacted faster. He charged the thug pinned to the wall, aiming the crossbow up...

And directly at the chandelier over Elsa. It came crashing down, and the Queen narrowly escaped being crushed by it. Her final impact knocked her unconscious.

Aksel knelt by her, sword still drawn, and checked for vitals. "She is alive. Just unconscious," he told the group.

"She tried to kill us!" one thug yelled. "Prince Hans, she attacked us when we came to ask her where her sister was!"

Aksel rose, his sword at the ready, standing protectively over the Queen. "You lie! I heard what the Duke told you. He wanted you to put an end to the winter, even if it meant an end to her," he bluffed, but their reaction told him he was right. "I will not allow you that chance. She needs to be given a chance to end the winter. We should return her to the castle."

"But she is a monster!" The other thug argued. "She will destroy us all!"

Hans interrupted then. "She will come to no harm here. Besides, she may know where Princess Anna is. I agree with Prince Aksel. We will return her to Arendelle, and when she wakes we will see what she knows."

Aksel sheathed his sword then and knelt. He picked the Queen up gently, then stood and followed a few guards down the stairs. He glanced back, noting the glower on the faces of the Duke's men.

Outside, Hans issued an order. "The Queen will be bound and tied to the back of a horse," he said.

Aksel challenged him immediately. "As a member of a royal family, she deserves better treatment than that. Even you must agree to that, Prince Hans. Bind her hands, sure. But she will ride with me if the rest of you are frightened of her."

When no one objected, Aksel set her on his horse and mounted behind her, wrapping an arm around her limp body to keep her on the horse. He looked pointedly at Hans, who met his gaze with one of anger. 'Let him stew,' Aksel thought to himself. 'I will not stand for vigilantly justice."

The others mounted up, and Aksel fell in to the middle of the group. A guard rode on either side of him, ready to assist if the Queen began to slide off the horse. The ride down the mountain was uneventful, though there were no more signs of the Princess. This troubled all of them, and Aksel resolved that he would lead another excursion himself if need be.

* * *

**Author's note: Uh oh, looks like Aksel and Hans aren't getting along so well. How far will Aksel go to protect the Queen from those who wish her harm? Will he be ready to stand up for what he believes in, or will he give in without a fight? Find out in upcoming chapters, as we explore what happened between scenes in Frozen.**

**As always, reviews are welcome. I'd love to know what you all think!**


	6. Arendelle castle

**We are getting close to the end. Are you ready?**

* * *

They had all gathered in what had been the Queen's sitting room. They were relaying the events that had transpired on their excursion, when the Duke finally asked, "What of my men, Prince Hans? What happened to them? Did the Queen kill them?"

"No. They are alive, and in a cell in the dungeon," he told the Duke, who balked at this information. "They went against my direct order that no harm should come to the Queen. They claim she attacked them without cause, but Prince Aksel claims to have heard you order them to kill her. Is this true?"

The Duke stammered. "No! I would never order my men to kill the Queen. I did tell them to try to get her to end the winter, but I never ordered them to kill her!"

Aksel stepped forward. "Then I suggest you find yourself new escorts, Duke. Those two men should be tried for assault with intent to kill a member of a royal house! And Prince Hans," he turned to the other Prince, "I intend to take some of my men and go back out for the Princess. I suggest you send out more search parties as well."

"Are you trying to usurp my rule here, Prince Aksel?" Hans asked accusingly. "If so, you may want to reconsider. You will follow my commands while you are in Arendelle. Your challenges on the mountain were out of line, but I let them slide. No longer!"

"No, Hans. I am simply trying to do everything I can to keep Arendelle in one piece," Aksel countered. "Their Queen stands accused of intentionally cursing the land, something I believe in my heart to be false. Their Princess is missing. You might be engaged to her, but you are still of the Southern Isles until you are her husband. Until then, you should be acting as a steward to the throne, not like you already sit on it! Now, if you will excuse me, I have a Princess to find." With that, Aksel turned to leave, his Captain starting toward the door and opening it for him.

"No one turns their back on me!" Hans shouted, pulling his sword and bringing it in a long arc toward Aksel.

In a split second, so fast no one was truly sure what happened, Aksel pulled his own sword, spun, and locked swords with Hans. He stepped forward, clamping his free hand down over Hans' wrist, and forced the other Prince to his knees. Aksel kept pushing until the crossed blades were inches from Hans' neck. "And you do not presume to give me orders. You would do well to remember that I am not subservient to you. I only answer to two men; my brothers. And they will not take kindly if they find I have been harmed at your hand." With that, he shoved Hans hard, knocking him backwards. He sheathed his sword as he exited the room, his Captain following closely.

"I presume the two of you have some serious disagreements, sire?" his Captain asked as they marched down the hall, headed to the stables.

"That would be an understatement," Aksel almost laughed. "I do not trust him. He asked Princess Anna to marry him, yet he acts as though he rules here. I find myself questioning his intentions. Unfortunately I can do nothing until we find the Princess."

They reached the stables shortly, another of his men meeting them there. As Aksel was preparing his horse, he overheard a guard near the gate shout. "It's Princess Anna!" came the call. Aksel moved to the open stable door and watched as Kai escorted the Princess from the gate to the castle. He noted that the man who had brought the Princess back was none other than the man he had seen days ago sharing a carrot with his reindeer.

Turning back to his men, he called, "Never mind the horses. We won't be needing them. The Princess has returned." With that, he left the stables and walked to the castle, headed back toward the sitting room he had just left. He would offer some type of apology to Hans, though it would not be heartfelt. He still needed to see about clearing the Queen from her charges.

Aksel entered the hallway outside the large dining room in time to see Hans walk into it. He was a bit surprised he was not with Anna, though Hans strode down the hallway as if nothing were wrong. He moved to the doorway and paused outside when he heard Hans say that Anna had died.

"I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason, and sentence her to death!" he heard Hans order. Aksel knew he had to move quickly.

"Prince Hans," he spoke as he entered the room, "we have had our disagreements, and we are about to have another. If you are passing judgement on Queen Elsa, so be it. You have that right now, as Princess Anna's husband. But it is proper to give your late wife a proper internment first. The Queen can wait."

Hans rose then. "No. She killed the love of my life, she must be executed. Now!"

"It is understandable to want vengeance immediately, Prince Hans. But trust me, you will regret not seeing to Anna first," Aksel counseled.

Hans shouldered past Aksel just as Aksel's men arrived in the hall. "If it is so important to you, you take care of it. I have an execution to see to," he almost barked.

Aksel climbed the stairs quickly, his men on his heels. When they turned into the hallway, the sight before them stopped them in their tracks. Giant ice spikes blocked their path. Looking past the spikes, he saw movement. It appeared to be...no, not possible.

"Princess Anna! Is that you?" he shouted. When she turned, he saw clearly that it was. "Can you get out?"

It was the snowman beside her that answered. "No! We're trapped!" it yelled. "Help us!"

Aksel drew his sword and swung at the ice in front of him. The blade sunk in and did little else. 'This isn't going to work,' he thought to himself. To the little snowman, he called, "Is there a window you can reach? If so, go out that way! Get the Princess to safety!"

He spun on his heel then, and charged back down the stairs when the entire castle shook violently. He never paused, but ran straight to the dungeons. He needed to try to stop that liar and usurper, Hans.

When Aksel arrived at the Queen's cell, the site before him left him in awe. An entire wall had been blown out, and the Queen was nowhere to be found. Her shackles lay on the floor, broken. She had escaped.

He charged back up to the main level, where he found several other envoys rushing down the stairs. "Where is Hans?" he demanded. They all shook their heads, indicating they did not know. "Princess Anna is still alive! I saw her exit the upper level through a window. She is outside the castle. Quick, head for the balcony! We need to see where they are!"

They all bounded back up to the large dining room and out onto the balcony that overlooked the fjord. The winter storm had become incredibly fierce, and it was difficult to see. There was another loud crack, and some of the ice farther out exploded violently. They all looked hard, trying to see anything.

Aksel was the first to make out people. "There!" he pointed. "The Princess is there!" They all watched as she stumbled and kept walking. She was intent on reaching someone or something.

Over the roar of the wind, he could barely make out voices. One sounded like the Queen, while the other was definitely Hans. "Your sister is dead because of you!" he was able to make out.

Aksel saw them just as the storm suddenly stopped. Hans was a few feet from Elsa, who had collapsed and appeared to be sobbing. Anna stood only a few yards away, eyes locked on a man running toward her. Aksel thought to himself, hoping somehow Anna might hear his thoughts, 'It is up to you, Princess. You must save your sister.'

What happened next was unforgettable. Hans, seeing his moment, drew his sword and moved to a killing position over Elsa. Anna turned, seeing her sister about to be executed. Aksel watched as the Princess gathered her strength and threw herself between the Queen and Hans' falling sword. Her body suddenly turned completely to ice, and his blade shattered when it struck her cold body. The impact threw him backward, knocking him unconscious.

Everyone on the balcony hung their heads, including Aksel. Deep down, he felt as though he had failed Arendelle. Hans had almost usurped the throne, and the land was still locked in a deep freeze. And the poor Princess. She was now a statue of ice, possibly forever more...

The gasps around him made him look up. He stood in awe at what was unfolding in front of him. The Princess slowly began to thaw, then moved. The Queen rose, and the sisters fell into each others' arms. Aksel's feeling of guilt slowly began to lift, and when the Queen thawed the fjord and the rest of the kingdom, he no longer felt like a failure.


	7. Stonewell, King's Private Dining hall

Days later, Aksel sat with his brothers once again. They had just finished dinner, and Nik and Johan were telling him of their successful conversations on the eastern front. The problems there had been settled, and in fact another kingdom had joined the Northern Alliance. "I am glad your trip was successful, my brothers. Of the group of us, I would argue that your trip was the least trying," he stated, thinking back to his time in Arendelle.

Nik stared at his brother, studying his expression. "What do you mean, Aksel? You went to a coronation. How trying could that have been?"

Aksel rose from the table and began to pace, not sure where to begin. Finally, he stopped and looked to Johan. "Johan, remember when we were little, and Nik would lose his temper and release his magic in wild bursts? Remember how we learned that we could feel the air change as his magic rose, and knew it was time to either try to calm him or take cover?"

"Indeed," Johan recalled, smirking. "Father was impressed when we helped him learn to recognize it as well. I can still feel it when Nik uses his magic. Why do you bring it up?"

Aksel continued slowly. "At the coronation, I felt that same change in the air. I brushed it off as an automatic response to the scared expression on the queen's face. At the banquet and ball afterward, however, I learned differently." He locked eyes with Nik then. "You are not the only one with magical abilities. Hers were not controlled at the time, but she has gained much control over them in the last week."

"She?" Nik asked, confused. "What do you mean I'm not alone? Who else has magical powers? Tell me everything."

Aksel returned to the table and sat, leaning forward. "They are calling her the Ice Queen. Queen Elsa inadvertently revealed that she has ice and snow powers. At the ball, she released her power with no control, and literally froze the entire kingdom. The youngest Southern Isles brother, Hans, tried to use the events to usurp the kingdom. It took Elsa's sister, Anna, performing an act of true love to save her life to show her how to control it enough to no longer endanger her people."

Nik sat back, astounded. He had believed he was alone with his magical powers his entire life, and had distanced himself from everyone but his brothers. To find out now that there was someone else who would understand, and that he could even help her learn to control her own powers...It was a feeling unlike any other.

If ever a chance to meet this Ice Queen arose, he didn't care what was going on. He would drop everything and travel to Arendelle. Aksel had not announced that his powers existed, so he knew Elsa thought she was alone with her powers as well. How he looked forward to letting her know that was not the case. Perhaps there would be an excuse to travel there soon.

* * *

**Author's note: Well, that is Aksel's story. To see what happens next, head over to my next story: Frozen 2, Ice and Wind. Will King Nikolaus get to meet Queen Elsa, and wht kind of adventures might they get to go on? The answer to those questions and more can be found in that story!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
